


Recognition, Revelation

by lesbianreasons



Series: Twilight Nostalgia [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, M/M, basically a point form rewrite of canon starting with book 2, giving us the lesbian relationship we all deserve, the Edward/Jasper bit is barely mentioned at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianreasons/pseuds/lesbianreasons
Summary: Thanks to the Twilight nostalgia I’ve been dealing with I have an overwhelming desire to essentially rewrite books 2-4 as though Bella realises she’s a lesbian instead of falling into a deep depression after the break up with Edward. So here it is: Lesbian Twilight Saga





	1. Book 2

Beginning with New Moon:

  * By the end of the first month Bella starts to notice that the person she thinks about most is Alice not Edward
  * By the end of the second month she’s stopped trying to lie to herself about missing Alice more than Edward
  * By the end of the fourth month she’s thinking really hard about her sexuality
  * By month six Bella has realized she’s a lesbian and has come out to her close friend Jacob who is very supportive
  * Bella and Jacob still get motorcycles, because Bella is a bit of an adrenaline junkie and so is Jacob
  * Bella still goes cliff diving but with Jacob, something does go wrong and Jacob saves her
  * Alice still comes racing back because she saw the jump but didn’t see the rescue
  * Edward still finds out about Alice’s vision and blames himself
  * (during the time apart Edward has also gone through his own journey of Gay Realisation with the help of an exasperated but supportive Esme who thought he’d figured it out years ago but wasn’t ready to say anything to the family)
  * Edward, wracked with guilt, still goes to the Volturi and Alice and Bella still have to go stop him
  * The Volturi still issue their ultimatum about Bella having to be turned or killed
  * Bella readily agrees as does Alice
  * They all return home and once Bella checks in with her father and Jacob she meets with Edward to have a long talk about what happened
  * Bella and Edward come out to each other and agree that they still really want to be friends
  * The Cullens decide to return to Forks especially considering the deal made with the Volturi
  * Graduation is still the tentative date set to turn Bella




	2. Book 3

Continuing with Eclipse:

  * The main plot points stay essentially the same: Victoria still returns wanting revenge, she still tries the same way and still targets Bella because she doesn’t know that Edward and Bella broke up
  * But a few things change
  * Bella hangs out with the Cullens and with her human friends (that she never lost because she didn’t fall into a deep depression over a guy)
  * As she starts to reconnect with the Cullens she really starts developing a crush on Alice
  * Alice notices and starts flirting with her
  * After about a month or two of occasionally awkward flirting they start dating
  * Without a love triangle creating adding tension the Cullens create a fairly friendly truce with the wolves
  * Alice doesn’t try and stop Bella from hanging out with Jacob because she’s not an overprotective dipshit
  * The wolves help the Cullens bring down Victoria and her small army
  * One of Victoria’s soldiers escapes and starts spreading rumors about the Cullens’ alliance with werewolves




	3. Book 4

Ending with Breaking Dawn:

  * The fourth book is very different although it does still end in a standoff with the Volturi who are Not Thrilled about the whole friends with werewolves thing but anyway…
  * Graduation comes and Bella starts to get nervous about the change
  * She very much loves Alice and wants to spend all of eternity with her but the prospect of having to say goodbye to her family forever is daunting (also she still wants to sleep with Alice before making the change for the same reasons she did to the original book)
  * Bella’s mom mentions at graduation how her baby’s all grown up and soon she’ll be off to college and getting married etcetera
  * This gives Bella the idea of getting married before the change or at least having a wedding, that way her parents still get to experience one of life’s biggest milestones and she gets a honeymoon
  * Alice agrees to the plan and swings into wedding planning mode
  * They agree on a date at the end of July that both Bella’s parents agree on
  * Alice wears a dress of her own design and Bella decides on a nice three piece suit
  * The wedding goes off without a hitch, minus a small issue with Bella’s tie going missing, luckily Carlisle has plenty she can borrow
  * The honeymoon is also fantastic and still occurs at the secluded beach house
  * They come back a month later and arrangements are made for Bella’s change
  * Bella visits her mom and her dad to say goodbye, they think she’s off to college
  * Without a vampiric pregnancy Bella goes through the change immediately and while healthy and adjusts to being a vampire quickly
  * The first hunt is the same except Alice is with her instead and she still arm wrestles Emmett
  * After a few months of adjusting to the new normal Alice has a vision of the Volturi coming with the full contingent
  * The Cullens think it’s likely they want to make sure Bella’s been changed but don’t know why so many are coming
  * They doubt it’s for a friendly reason so they decide to be prepared just in case
  * They call in a few friends including the wolves since Bella is still really close with Jacob and is friends with the rest of the wolves
  * The two groups confront each other in the woods
  * The Volturi initially confront the Cullens about their friendship with werewolves but it is soon proven that they are not werewolves in the traditional sense
  * The Volturi still want to wipe out the Cullens because they see them as rivals but Bella’s shield manifests and complicates their plan
  * Without being able to paralyze their prey the Volturi are hesitant about the risk and decide to leave
  * A few days after the confrontation Edward and Jasper finally get their shit together and confess their feelings to each other
  * Alice smiles because the vision of the distant future she had soon after she woke up as a vampire has finally come to be



**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written a fic set in this universe which is why I felt I needed to move this here from Tumblr. I'm still editing though so I'm not sure when it will be up.


End file.
